1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding plate for medical equipment, in particular for medical blood pressure measuring, blood withdrawal, infusion and transfusion apparatuses which have a plate-like fixing device with which they can be fixed to the holding plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional holding plate is known from the brochure from the company ABBOTT entitled "TRANSPAC", the 3rd generation disposable transducer.
During medical care and monitoring of patients, various systems must be connected to the patient, such as e. g various blood pressure measuring apparatuses (so-called transducers), infusion apparatuses, blood withdrawal apparatuses etc. These individual apparatuses are fixed to a tubular infusion stand, each apparatus being provided with its own holding plate. Several holding plates can be pushed against one another in module form and fixed to one another with a snap holder. For fixing the medical equipment to the holding plate, a snap closure is also provided there, which engages with two catch studs into longitudinal holes of a plate-like fixing device on the medical equipment and locks this.
This medical equipment is usually used only once and disposed of after use. With the known holding plates, it is scarcely possible in practice to detach the medical equipment from the holding plate and also to separate from one another several holding plates fixed to one another by means of the snap holder. In practice, these are therefore also disposed of together with the medical equipment intended for a single use. This causes unnecessary costs for acquisition and disposal of the holding plates, especially since medical equipment must be treated as "special waste", so that disposal is very expensive.